


提问：回到家看见宠物穿着自己的衣服向自己跑来会是什么样的反应？

by collaroff



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 未完成, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 喵喵喵(>^ω^<)喵





	提问：回到家看见宠物穿着自己的衣服向自己跑来会是什么样的反应？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> 很久以前曾经给菲比写过一个蔬菜国王子和青蛙的故事（…）最后因为种种原因不了了之  
> 所以重头来过！一个新的故事=0=…
> 
> 角色属于HEKK！只是妄想！

（一）

        大学生高峯翠回到家中，仙石忍毫不犹豫地扑过来。

        “高峯殿下！”他在里面挠门。高峯翠慢慢拧动门把。

        高峯翠过的很低调，他想了想自己在前18年的生活中没有得罪过什么人，又觉得不会有整蛊节目在摇转盘的时候选中他自己。

        门板上持续的声音就像他在音乐课上吹的竖笛，高峯翠把一只手探了进去。

        “高峯殿下？”里面又传来轻轻的一声，挠门的声音止住了。

        “嗯…”高峯翠含含糊糊地应着，他摸到了一个手臂，不是毛茸茸的猫爪，应当是哺乳动物光滑的皮肤。

        他长长地呼了一口气。

        “…好想死…”

        仙石忍趁着高峯翠锁门的时候手脚并用爬到了他的身上，它的质量大概是没有变，高峯没有体会到巨大的差别。

        “高峯殿下——”

        可他的叫声再不是喵喵咪咪。高峯翠察觉到一根尾巴在自己背上晃来晃去。他又叹了口气，把仙石忍从肩膀上扯下来。对方被拎在手里，怔怔地盯着他，用咪咪叫的语气叫了一声：“高峯殿下——”

        高峯翠倒吸了一口凉气。

        “你是谁？”

 

（二）

        仙石忍端正地跪在地上，他的背挺得笔直，双手按在地上，马上就要俯下身去给高峯翠行礼。高峯翠被这异于常人的举动惊到，又被猫咪扔在地上的玩具绊倒，往后倒到了沙发上。

        仙石忍腾地跳起来，尾巴竖直地翘起，他往前走了两步，想搀扶高峯一下，又马上退下，再度跪了下来。

        高峯翠闷闷地哼了一声，小声嘟囔：“好痛…想死…”

        仙石忍把头低再放低了些，避免突然出现的视线交流。“让殿下受惊，在下感到十分抱歉是也！”他声音拔高，头上的耳朵也一动一动。

        平心而论，让仙石忍跪在这里是很不合适的。仙石忍正套着房间主人的衬衫，白色的下摆掩到了膝盖上，为了方便跪下，下面的扣子并没有扣上。

        高峯翠并非没有意识到这一点，但对他而言，他更愿意相信这是一次入室抢劫而不是传说中的“猫之报恩”。可是，不管他怎么可是，仙石忍的耳朵，尾巴，以及金色的竖瞳都在叫嚣这是一个事实。

        “猫妖……”高峯翠喃喃，他抓了一下头发，又低下头在原地纠结了几分钟。他最终还是妥协了，习惯性地想要去抱起他的猫咪，这动作当然不妥，高峯翠手伸过去，最终只是拍了拍仙石忍的头。

        “我去给你找件可以穿的衣服……”他把猫招呼起来，又指导他坐在沙发上。便往卧室走过去。

        仙石忍端坐在沙发上，他并未想到自己现在会变成人，从战国时代，他就听从父亲大人的教诲进行修行，四百多年过去了，他没有变老，也没有像其他失败的玩伴那样死掉，可他一直一直都没能够化形。

        修行之事，无法一蹴而就，仙石忍以为至少还要百年，他才能像照顾过自己的神崎殿下一样融入现代社会，今天早上高峯殿下出门之后，仙石忍在沙发上打盹，醒来后打算像往常一样偷偷看一会儿电视，结果发现沙发下面塞了一本杂志。高峯翠在封面上，摆了一个姿势，旁边站着一个棕色头发的男生。

        仙石忍的爪子在封面上按出一个浅浅的折痕，如果自己能够变成人，是不是就能站在高峯殿下旁边了。

        然后他从沙发上摔了下去。身形突然变大让他觉得十分恐慌。他摸了摸自己的脸，发现肉球变成了细长的手指。

        耳朵和尾巴还保留着，仙石忍变成了“人”。

 

（三）

        失去了肉球的猫是不完整的。

        可人类不应该长着耳朵和尾巴。

        高峯翠盯着仙石忍看了一会儿，他搬来这里没有带小时候的衣服，最短的还是夏天的一件T恤，他把皮带又往里扣了一个扣，T恤松松垮垮地搭载上面，却也没能盖住尾巴。

        “忍君…可以把耳朵和尾巴收起来吗？”

        “好的，高峯……翠君，在下会努力尝试的是也！”

        这个尝试持续到晚上，高峯翠去厨房准备了两个人的晚餐，仙石忍蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来。

        “在下成功了是也！”仙石忍眼睛亮闪闪的，变没了的尾巴好像在身后微微摆动。

        高峯翠没忍住用油腻的手摸了摸他的头。

        “高峯……翠君，”仙石忍眯了眯眼，“在下的盘子……”

        “你就坐这里。你现在是人类了。”不习惯命令别人，高峯翠悄悄咳嗽了一声。

        仙石忍的坐姿还是端端正正的，他右手抓起了勺子，这样进食并不习惯，他抬头看向高峯，想要模仿对方的样子，高峯端着碗在喝汤。于是他也端起了碗。

        “嘶——”

        高峯翠放下碗就看见一双大眼睛水汪汪地望着他。他愣了一下，思绪有些复杂。

        仙石忍没有习惯这种温度，一口一口的往外呼着气，并没有准备好，热汤把他的眼泪都烫了出来，他想像往常一样对主人撒娇，又抬头看向高峯翠。

        “炊金，债下烫到了是也。”

        高峯翠只是端着碗看着他。隐形的尾巴对他一翘一翘的。

 

（四）

        高峯翠洗完澡迷迷糊糊走到床边，被子下伸出的手令他瞬间清醒。

        “忍君…？”

        “唔……嗯？高峯殿下？”

        “是翠…啊哎…明天我们去给你买衣服吧。”穿着自己的衣服实在是不成样子。

        “嗯……”

        仙石忍睡得一塌糊涂。

 

（五）

        光看对商场的心性，仙石忍像小孩子一样。他既想冲到前面摸摸衣服上的坠儿，又怕又太远丢了高峯殿下。

        于是他走一步停一步，老是回头看高峯翠。高峯却站在一套睡衣前不走了。

        仙石忍快步迎上去。

        “高…翠殿下，这里是儿童区！”急急忙忙的仙石忍把高峯的名字又创造出新的叫法。“在下已经是人类了，再也穿不下这样小的衣服是也”

        就算是作为人类，仙石忍的个子还是很小，然而穿童装还是太勉强了…他为了证明不适合，挡到了衣服前面。“翠殿下看，这个衣服真的太小了是也。”

        恐龙外形的睡衣在年轻父母和幼童间很受欢迎。高峯翠眼睛眨也不眨，“真的没有再大的码了吗？”

        “真的没有再大的码了！”导购员小姐很为难。

        高峯翠怏怏地跟着仙石忍，被他拉走了。

 

（六）

        最后还是买了很夸张的衣服。

        化形根本没有意义是也！仙石忍摸了摸帽子上的耳朵。高峯翠也摸了摸。

        当然是真的手感更好！

 

（七）

        每天呆在家里也很无聊，看电视是在高峯翠回家之前唯一的消遣。

        “翠殿下！”又有一天回来的时候，高峯翠没有接到仙石忍热情地欢迎。他盘在沙发上，沙发壁上有几条爪痕。

        仙石忍安静地坐在那里。“在下想和翠殿下一起生活。”

        ？？？

        高峯翠有些迷茫和烦躁，“你不是一直和我在一起吗？”

        宠物已经不仅仅是宠物，忍喵也变成了仙石忍了。

**——完结了（靠）**

 

 

 **写不下去了呜呜呜 T T 忘了之前想写的什么** …

**就这样吧！原谅我菲比酱！！！！就当作一个消遣**

~~下面是最开始的预想！~~

**求助：我家的猫咪变成了人该怎么办？**

**楼主：好忧愁**

1L 好忧愁

rt，有一天回来发现家里的猫咪变成了人，好不容易接受了它又闹起了脾气…完全读不懂……好累…好想死…

 

2L 超烦人

为什么生活板块会有这样的帖子啊，明显就是投错了，故事区不在这里啊超烦人的

 

3L 甜辣主义

哇www

这个年代还有这种事情！这是～猫之报恩吗！像白鹤那样楼主是烦恼要不要交往试试吗？

 

4L 好忧愁

_> >2L 是真的啦！！！_

_> >3L 都是男的啦…_

我也不想碰到这种事情……


End file.
